


First Time

by LittleTurtle95



Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lightwood Family, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Lost Book of the White countdown event.Day four: magic.Most parents celebrate when their baby makes the first steps, says the first words, or leaves for the first day of school.The parents of a warlock child have many more firsts to look forward to.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: “Lost Book of the White” Countdown Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890529
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, first magic is a very important step for a parent okay??? Everybody would get emotional!!
> 
> T.W. veeeeery mild mention of Magnus’ mother suicide, that’s the reason for the T rating.

Alec was on his day off for his very well owned paternal leave that was letting him spend quality time with his new kid, when Simon and Izzy decided to drop by to see how he was doing. 

Magnus was at the Spiral Labyrinth busy with a reunion he defined  _ beyond boring and dreadfully useless _ about some new portal regulations, and Alec appreciated that his sister had thought about checking on him. 

The Lightwood siblings were talking nonsense, limbs comfortably entangled on the couch, and Simon was playing with Max lying on the carpet, moving one of Magnus’ Swarovski, a giraffe, like it was a stuffed animal in front of the round blue moon that was Max’s happy face. 

Alec was watching them with badly hidden fond looks and heart eyes, more for his baby than for the other boy, that yet was looking particularly likeable at the moment. Max made everybody look better than their usual selves, Max made everything better,  _ period. _

Alec wasn’t worried for the fragile crystal ornament, Simon was supposed to have good reflexes now, he was having shadowhunter training after all, and if he broke it Magnus could fix it anyway as soon as he got back home.

That was why when the clumsy boy accidentally dropped it on the floor Alec flinched only in fear that some of the glass could hurt Max by accident.

“Simon, you dork-” Isabelle started, but she soon closed her mouth as she saw Max pouting and his lower lip trembling like he was on the verge of crying. “Uh oh…”

Alec was on his feet in no time, then fell on his knees ready to take the baby in his arms. “Oh no bluebell, don’t cry, don’t cry my baby, everything’s all right,” he soothed, but before he could put his hands on him, Max’s pout faded into a focused frown.

The instant later a few light blue sparks came out of his chubby fingers, the same colour as Catarina’s skin, only a shade lighter than Magnus’ Magic and Alec’s eyes, and the arranged toy fixed back to one piece. 

The kid grinned, proud of himself, and said a satisfied “Ah!” clapping his hands. 

The room fell silent and everybody froze for a moment.

_ “By the Angel!”  _ Isabelle shouted, jumping on his feet. “By the Angel! Did you see that? Did you all see that?”

Simon carefully threw the giraffe on the floor again and Max, amused by everybody’s sudden attention on him, fixed it again with a few magic sparks and a crooked smile.

“That’s my baby!” Alec said, his heart almost ripping off his chest in excitement, pride and blinding joy. “That’s my beautiful, talented, genius baby!”

Simon got on his feet as well, so fast he almost stumbled with his ass on the floor. Max laughed again. “Where’s my phone? I have to record it. Clary… Clary  _ has  _ to see it. Everybody has to see it.  _ Where is my phone?” _

Isabelle jolted back in action. “I have to call mom. She has to come as soon as possible. We have to host a party. Hotel DuMort will be fine, Max loves Lily anyway. Everybody is coming, Tessa, Jem…”

Max was more and more thrilled and had just crashed the toy himself this time, only for fixing it immediately after. He looked expectantly at Alec, clearly waiting for his reaction.

Alec, on the other hand, was feeling like he was going to melt on the spot. 

“Bluebell,” he said, taking him in his arms, “my bluebell! You did it again! Ah, you did it again!” 

He started peppering his face with small kisses and the baby shrieked with laughter. 

“Put him down! Put him down! I have to record it!” said Simon, hurrying to reach his side.

“Mom is on her way. Calling dad now,” Isabelle gave them her update. 

Alec reluctantly put the kid back on the carpet and looked for his phone in his pockets.

His hands were shaking so much he couldn’t even type the words right. He felt tipsy and light headed.

**_MGNUS_ **

**_MAGNUS* COME HOME_ **

**_NOE_ **

**_NOW*_ **

**_MAGNUS_ **

**_MAGNUS_ **

**_IDC WHAT U DOING_ **

**_FIRST MAGIC_ **

**_BLUEBELL_ **

**_COME HOME_ **

**_M A G N U S_ **

**_M_ **

**_A_ **

**_G_ **

**_N_ **

**_U_ **

**_S_ **

* * *

Magnus’ phone buzzed in his tight jeans’ pocket multiple times in a row. Catarina shot him an annoyed glare, and Tessa hid a laugh behind her hands. Barnabas Hale raised a brow, glaring at him. 

Magnus smiled apologetically. “Sorry,” he said, checking briefly what Alec was trying to tell him. His phone was supposed to buzz only if Alec’s was the number texting him, and his boyfriend knew very well where he was, so if he was trying to contact him something must have been going on. 

As soon as he read the texts on the screen he blinked in shock, staring at the screen at a loss of words. 

_ Oh no. _

He remembered the first time magic manifested to him. It was the day he killed his father, the day he met Asmodeus for the first time. He jolted up and stepped back, making the chair fall on the floor and nearly stumbling on it. 

_ Max is in danger. Alec is in danger. I have to go home. Now.  _

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Catarina asked, as he still blinked down at the screen with wide eyes. 

He looked up at last and mumbled “A portal. I need a portal, a portal. I have to portal home. Yes, yes, portal home.”

“You can’t portal home now, Magnus,” Malcolm Fade commented dryly. “We’re all bearing this useless meeting and so must you. We’ve all got better things to do.”

“Magnus-” Tessa said, standing up and trying to reach for him.

_ “I’m sorry. I will be good. I try to be good.” _

_ “This is the only way for you to be good, this will make you pure. Trust me.” _

He shook his head to get rid of the memory, both because he needed a clear head to handle the situation and because he didn’t want to jump in a portal and find himself in Indonesia instead of his loft. 

“Have a good day,” he just said, and the moment later he was stepping in the glowing light just lit up in front of him. 

When he appeared at the other side of the portal, what he saw was the opposite of what he was expecting. 

Isabelle was pacing in the living room, talking on the phone, making wide gestures with her free hand as she spoke. “Yes Jace, you  _ can  _ bring food. It’s a party, you’re supposed to… of course you can… no, I don’t think mundane shops have  _ first magic  _ cards to give with the presents, but I’m sure Clary will make a beautiful one anyway.”

Simon was lying on the floor taking hundreds of pictures to his Swarovski giraffe, for reasons Magnus couldn’t possibly comprehend. 

Alec was standing tall in the middle of the room, throwing Max up towards the ceiling and catching him in his arms. The baby was laughing like crazy and looked like he was having the time of his life. 

Hearing the sudden soft noise of the opening portal, Alec turned and looked at him with the biggest proud grin, holding Max firmly and kissing the top of his head. “Magnus! You came!”

Magnus blinked at him in shock, but Alec apparently was having none of that. 

“Do the trick, Simon! Come on!” he demanded in excitement, and Magnus looked as Simon threw his crystal favourite item on the floor, breaking it to pieces. 

He was starting to believe this was all a weird psychedelic dream. 

“What the-”

Max looked at it and his light blue tongue sneaked out of his flush lips in the softest of sights and then the giraffe turned back unharmed. 

Isabelle shrieked and started jumping, clapping his hands. “Simon, did you record it this time? Did you record it Simon? Simon???”

“No, I didn’t! I was busy throwing the thing!  _ You _ should have recorded it! You know I’m bad at multitasking!”

Magnus looked up from Simon’s lying form back to his boyfriend and son. 

Max was looking at him expectantly, Alec had an amused smirk and asked him “Isn’t it the greatest thing you’ve ever seen?”

Magnus didn’t even realise he was starting to tear up. He took in a sharp breath and brought his palm to his heart, like he was making sure it was still beating.

_ “Was it a hard place to be a warlock?” _

_ “Every place is a hard place to be  _ _ a warlock child.” _

“Blueberry,” Magnus said, his voice cracking on the last letters, “you made it, baby.”

_ “We  _ made it,” Alec said with a fond smile.

“We made it! Yay!” Simon cheered.

Alec scoffed. “You didn’t make anything, Simon,” but he still had a half smile on his lips. 

Max was smiling up at Magnus with a toothless smile, his night blue hair messy because of the intense playing and his hamster bodysuit all wrinkles. 

Alec handed Max to him and Magnus held him for dear life, feeling him pressed to his chest, drowning in the feeling. 

“We’re lucky he started with fixing things up instead of blowing them up, but I have the feeling we’ll stop celebrating this new thing in a while,” Alec joked. “But better enjoy it while we still can, am I right?”

Magnus didn’t answer, still holding Max with one hand and waving his ringed fingers with the other, making a few sparks that the baby watched in interest. 

The doorbell rang. 

“Mom’s here!” Isabelle cheered, and ran to open the door. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, coming closer, “I know you were busy, but I was so excited, and I thought you probably would have wanted to be here with us, I didn’t think-”

“It’s okay,” said Magnus, looking up at him at last, and he didn’t know how he managed to collect enough air in his lungs to talk. “It’s perfect.  _ You’re  _ perfect.”

Alec smiled a blinding smile, the one that had shot right for Magnus’ heart like an arrow the first time they met at Chariman’s party. “They invited like, everyone. I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t stop them, you know how they get sometimes.”

_ Who could ever love him? _

_ “I’m sorry. I will be good. I try to be good.” _

_ His father, hovering over him, forcing his face down in the water.  _

_ “What’s wrong with him? Those eyes… they’re a gate to hell.” _

_ “Every place is a bad place to be a warlock child.”  _

_ She was hanging from the ceiling, her feet didn’t touch the ground.  _

_ “Mom? Are you okay, mom?” _

_ Who could ever love him? _

_ Who could ever love him? _

Maryse Lightwood made her dramatic entrance with a tray full of chocolate muffins with blue frosting that matched exactly the colour of Max’s skin. Magnus had no idea how she managed to find them so quickly.

“Where’s the best baby in the whole world?” she asked, a giant winning smile on her lips.

“I don’t mind, my love. I don’t mind at all.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Does this even make sense with the timeline? Who cares 💙💙💙💙 and congrats, bluebell 🥰


End file.
